


Grown Up: A Louise Belcher Story.

by BourbonThief



Category: Bob's Burgers (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 10:26:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12792609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BourbonThief/pseuds/BourbonThief
Summary: "Can she succeed in running the business? What does his return mean to her? After all these years apart, was it just a crush or something more? How many hearts need to break before the pieces settle into place? Only time can tell."





	Grown Up: A Louise Belcher Story.

Louise Belcher's last day of high school had come and gone in the blink of an eye, and as she sat beside Rudolph Stieblitz or more commonly nicknamed Regular Sized Rudy on the steps on the school entrance, she allowed a low sigh to slip past her parted brims. Her green frock stopping just above her knees as she fumbled with the hem, causing the ears on her rabbit hat to droop slightly.

"Do I take over the restaurant or go to college?" She asked more to herself then to him, but she also needed some advice upon the subject.

"That depends on if you running it would be for you, or for your parents." He spoke calmly as he hesitantly reached out to put his hand on her shoulder. "Once you figure that out, everything should work out on it's own."

She nodded at his words, thinking back to the time they snuck into that closed-off museum exhibit when she was nine. Her mind then drifted to the bus ride after, and the conversation she had with her father. A faint smile placated her features at the memory, but it never reached her darkened orbs.

"Thank you, Rudy. I've been unsure of what I wanted until now." She placed her hand upon his for a brief second, before rising to her feet, standing with her back to him. "I'll call you tomorrow, yeah?"

"I'll be waiting, Louise." He chuckled softly as he mulled over something internally, but she couldn't see it. For he loved her silently all these years but her heart belonged to another's. They never spoke of it, and who it was, but surely she couldn't still love him, could she? "Talk to you then. I have-"

His words left unheard as she bounded down the stairs and waved goodbye as she began to run towards home. That familiar green building, beside Mort's funeral parlor building, and the other that constantly changes. When she reached the entrance, she pushed open the door, smiling brightly like a thousand suns, but it soon faltered like each one dying at an accelerated pace.

"I have to sell it, Linda. The kids are all grown up and have their own lives now. Tina is an Equine Veterinarian and Gene writes jingles and Louise-" Bob said in a dispondent tone, unable to meet his wife's eyes.

"Am right here." She spoke up, announcing her presence to her parents who were seemingly too caught up in their conversation to of noticed her coming in, despite the little chime that plays when the door opens. "Dad, you can't sell it."

"Louise is right, Bobby. You just can't." Linda cried out as her gaze flickered back and forth between the two.

"Linda, I need too. I can't keep this place up and running any longer..." Bob exclaimed in a solemn tone, his emotions seeming to get through to Linda. "We can't."

"Oh, Bobby..." Linda muttered lowly as she leaned into him, causing him to wrap his arms around her svelte figure.

"What if I ran it?" Louise spoke up questionably, as she moved to take a seat upon the stool across the counter from them.

"Louise...?" They both said in unison as relief and hope flood their voices. "Are you sure about this? Is this really what you want to do?" Bob and Linda both asked similar questions about her assurance on the matter.

"Of course. There's nothing that matters more to me than this place. I have no desire to leave home. This is what I dreamed about since I was nine, I just never spoke much about it." She said with a smile reclaiming her somber expression.

"Then I guess it's settled." Bob said as he and Linda came out from behind the counter to envelop her into a warm embrace, a family hug. 

"Just wait for Teddy to find out." Spoken from Linda as they pulled away from the hug, causing all three to laugh lowly together. Teddy would be happy to hear the news, as well as Mort and the rest of their regulars. Since their debts were all paid for, and the restaurant was being visited more frequently, they were almost never in the red, unless a bill rose higher unexpectedly.

In a few days time, the keys and the ownership of Bob's Burgers would pass over to Louise, leaving Bob and Linda to do as they finally wished, whether that be relax at home or travel abroad. Nobody doubted that Louise had what it took to take over, but they were worried, in case the unthinkable happened back in the kitchen, though she wasn't the accident prone type, in her opinion. 

The night passed with her having had a discussion about the handing over the restaurant and a phone call with Rudy before she finally settled down onto her bed. Her room was entirely different from what it used to be, what was once full of various posters and toys and the color purple, was now filled with up to date technology, Kuchi Kopi merchandise, and painted the color of a rich, deep red. The one thing that remained was the nightlight and lamp which were plugged into the outlets. As she allowed her nude lids to close, she thought about how positive Rudy was over the phone about the news, and how just before hanging up he asked her to meet him at their usual spot by the Wharf. Eventually, she drifted off to sleep, unsure of how much time had passed between now and then, but presumably not too much until morning came and her alarm rang.

7:00 A.M. 

Louise stirred slightly as she flicked the switch to turn it off, wanting just a few more minutes of sleep before having to get ready for her morning routine. First came a steaming, hot shower which lasted thirty minutes, afterwards came her brushing her teeth and combing her hair, while making sure her hat and frock were on just right. A hour and a half later after breakfast, she always went with her parents to get groceries, before opening up the restaurant. 

The talk with Teddy and Mort about the ownership being transferred over from father to daughter went fairly well, if you don't take into account Teddy's panic screaming and bawling at the beginning, that is until he tasted the burger of the day made by her. She still had a long way to go, but seeing Teddy almost weep about how delicious it was made her feel like she was almost there, where she needed to be to live up to her fathers burger creations.

By evening shift, her father resumed running the grill as she waved goodbye while hurrying towards the door to meet up with Rudy. "I'll be back before midnight!" She called out just as she swung open the door and stepped out onto the sidewalk. Once her parents shouted their goodbyes, the door slammed shut behind her as she made her way towards Wonder Wharf's main entrance.

When she arrived, it hadn't taken her long to find Rudy standing there, in his usual spot. As she sauntered up towards his lanky frame, he greeted her with a hug, something she was getting accustomed to as she aged. Their shared an exchange of pleasantries before they began to walk down the boardwalk, talking until they reached the end, only to end up in a comfortable silence for a few minutes.

When Louise took a seat and dangled her legs over the edge, she heard Rudy began to speak her name, but it came out stuttered so much she had to lean her head back and allow her darkened hues to search his features, with a quizzical expression on her face.

"Rudy?" She asked as he remained standing, before taking a few puffs from his inhaler, before trying again to speak.

"Louise, I have something to tell you. For years since our first kiss, I.. I've been-" His tone of voice seemed to be steady but unfortunately he was interrupted by another's. 

"Four ears? Is that you?" That voice, she knew that voice anywhere. It caused her heart to skip a beat, her breathing to halt, and her mind to run rampant with images of a future she could never obtain.

"Logan." Louise breathed out his name as if it was the only word in the world, while she rose to her dainty feet, turning to look at him, and only him. She could never see anyone else when he was near. She only ever loved him, her heart belonged to him, even if he never knew, never felt the same.


End file.
